A Woman Who Was Everything
by sanfaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen is Bella's best friend. When his mother dies, can Bella comfort him and show him how much she loves him? ONESHOT!


**Hey Guys!**

**This is a one shot that I have been writing for quite a while. **

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review if you can! Thanks :)**

**A Woman Who Was Everything**

**B POV**

* * *

"Bella, you'll never guess what happened?" Alice my best friend shouted at me from the kitchen. I was currently typing my second novel that was to be published in one month.

"What Alice?" I shouted back exhausted. I got up very early this morning trying to finish this novel so I could re-read it and make sure there were no mistakes or any things I wanted to add.

"Esme is dead." Alice said coming into my office. I stopped typing and looked at her. This was some sort of a joke surely.  
"Esme? As in Esme Cullen?" I said slowly. Alice must be wrong, please.

"Yes Esme Cullen, do you know another?" Alice replied sarcastically.

Before I could say anything Alice continued.  
"I just got a call from Carlisle. He said she had a heart attack last night and just died this morning." Alice chocked out. This was hard for the both of us.

Esme was the mother of my best friend Edward Cullen and Alice's boyfriend Jasper Cullen and our silly friend Emmett. Not only was she their mother, but she was like a mother to Alice and I.

Esme took me in when my parents died in a car crash six years and helpme though the pain. She helped me through high school, college and helped me get my first novel published.

I owed my life to Esme Cullen.

"No." I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes and slipped down my face.  
"Oh Bella." Alice sobbed. I got up and we hugged each other, trying to help with each other's pain.  
"We should go see Carlisle and them." I suggested. Alice smiled a watery smile at me and nodded her head.

"I'll get the Porsche ready." She sniffled and left the room.

I walked back to my seat and collapsed into it. Esme? No! I sobbed into my hands as pain radiated in my heart. Oh Esme. Thinking of her made me sob more. She was my mother in my head and heart and I will always love her.

I thought of Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Those men loved her more than anyone of this earth. They must be devastated. I needed to be strong for them. Alice and I needed to be strong for them.

I saved my progress of work and went to meet Alice. She was in her Porsche waiting for me. I got in quickly and looked at her.

"You ready?" She asked me. I just nodded my head. I still in too much shock.

Our journey was silent. We were too shocked and had too much pain. Esme seemed invincible. She was one of these people you were expecting never to die. She was too good to be taken so quickly.

Esme was only in her fifties and I knew she had the rest of her life to look forward too. She wanted to grow old with Carlisle and watch her children have children and she wanted to watch Edward and I get married.

Edward and I's relationship was weird. We would comfort each other with sex, kisses and hold hands in public. But it never went any further. We were always just friends. I loved him more than a friend. I think I have since I first met him.

Esme knew this and tried so hard to get us together- but she said Edward was blind. I begged to differ.

I was a plain jane. I had long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin and a skinny body. I had almost no girl things about me. I loved boy things. I would always were Edward's t-shirts, never wear heels- unless necessary- and never wore make-up.

Yeah, Edward would never have a girlfriend like me.

We pulled up outside the Cullen's home. It was everything that Esme had ever dreamed of and now, she would longer be here. With us.

I saw Carlisle standing outside. I could see the red rims around his sky blue eyes and could see him physically shaking. Esme was the love of his life and I knew that this has broken him into a thousand pieces.

I got out Alice's Porsche and ran up to Carlisle.  
"Oh Carlisle." I said and grabbed him into a hug. Carlisle sobbed into my shoulder and held onto me tight. He had so much pain in him.

I rubbed his back soothingly. I felt tears well up. I wasn't going to cry. Edward and his family needed me to be strong for them. I would help them along the way.  
"Is Edward here?" I asked. Carlisle pulled back and looked at me with a sad expression. My heart tugged.

"He refuses to come out of his bedroom." Carlisle's lip trembled. He needed his family but he knew Edward's pain.

"I'll go see him. We may be awhile." Carlisle nodded and went to hug Alice.

I walked past the living room where everyone was and began walking upstairs. I knew this house like I knew my own. I stopped outside Edward's room and knocked lightly. I heard sniffling and shuffling but no voice told me to go in.

I opened the door and quickly shut it. I looked ahead to see Edward on his bed sitting crossed legged staring at me. Those emerald orbs straining with tears. God he looked gorgeous. Too inappropriate at the moment, I thought.

"Your dad said you'd be up here. Is it ok if I talk to you?" I didn't want to force him into anything; he'd just lost his mother.

"That's fine." Edwards's voice cracked and I saw new fresh tears spill.

I dropped my purse on his floor and run over to his bed. I gathered him in my arms and held him whilst he cried. His sobs filled the room and I ran my fingers through his silky copper tousled hair- or sex hair as I called it.

I had to be here for him. He held me while I cried after my parents and held my hand all the way through the funeral and my mourning. He was my angel through these times and I would be his. He is my best friend and I love him. I wasn't letting him go through this on his own. No way.

Edward pulled away, making our lips inches away from each other. When my parents had died I asked him to make love to me so I could forget- he was hesitant at first but then agreed.

"Bella?" He breathed looking straight into my eyes.

God those green eyes- they held so much pain, love and sadness.

"Yes?" I replied. I knew what he was going ask and I was going to give it to him.

"Make love to me."

I looked him straight in the eyes before slowly lowering my lips to his. When our lips touched, it was like someone had set of fireworks inside me. I pushed our lips harder against each other and began to remove his shirt- button by button.

Once I got his shirt off him, he lay back and allowed me to situate myself on top of him. Edward run his hands up my sides, grazing the sides of my breast making me shudder, pulling my top up as he went. My top joined his shirt on the floor and we connected our lips once again. He rolled us so that he was on top and got comfortable between my legs- without breaking our kiss.

When I pulled away to breath, Edward's lips descended to my neck, nipping sucking and licking down to my collarbone. I let out a soft moan and pushed my hips up to meet his. Our centres touch and we both moaned at the feeling. God how I missed this.

I felt Edward's hand creep up my stomach and begin to knead my breast and I let out a moan and arched my back towards him. His hands came round my back and undid the clasp of my bra before throwing it on the floor with my shirt. His eyes were half lidded with lust and before I could even speak, he had his lips wrapped around my nipple, sucking, nipping and teasing them.

I writhed in pleasure and moved my hands to his chest, feeling the muscle. He was a sex god amongst men. I groaned when Edward gave a long suck on my right nipple. I wanted him inside of me.

"Edward." I moaned out. He gave me a wicked grin and I caught sight of his eyes. The emotions of sadness and pain were now replaced with lust and love.

Love?

Before I could even think anymore, Edward's hand came in contact with my jean covered centre. I lifted my hips involuntary and moaned. His hand always felt better than anyone else's.

Other than Edward, I only had two sexual partners, but I was completely different with them than Edward. I was too self conscious with the others, but not Edward. Edward made me feel beautiful and loved and wanted.

Something no man has ever done.

"Oh Bella, I want you." Edward breathed heavily. I looked into his half lidded eyes.

"Then take me." I whispered. I heard Edward take a deep breath and then undo the button on my jeans. I lifted my hips to help him.

I lay on his childhood bed. The place where we lost our virginities had our first kiss and first became best friends. This bed held a lot of our memories that would never be forgotten.

I was in nothing but my panties and usually this made me feel embarrassed, but the way Edward was looking at me; made me feel like an angel.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispered. I blushed and smiled at him shyly. He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him with all the love and passion I could. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him.

I slipped my hand between us and found his belt buckle. While kissing him, I undid it and threw it somewhere in the room. I unzipped his pants and placed my hand on his erection.

Edward shivered and groaned into my mouth. I pulled off his pants and boxers. I kissed him harder, meeting his tongue with mine. I shivered as our tongue's danced together and Edward's hands moved down my body.

They went to my panties and he pulled them down my legs and threw them somewhere. He moved back in between my legs and I moaned at the feeling of him. It had been a few months since I was last with Edward and I was craving him.

"Edward. No foreplay, I just need you." I pleaded with him. He nodded his head and placed his hands at the side of my head. I gripped his hair in my hands and he slowly pushed into me.

I moaned at the feeling. He fit perfectly into me.

Like we were made for each other.

"Keep going." I encouraged him breathlessly. Edward pushed all the way in and he groaned. He stayed still for a second letting me adjust to his size. He was much bigger than the average man. And that is no joke.

"I'm okay." I whispered. Edward pulled nearly all the way out to push back in. I groaned. The pleasure was incredible. I lifted my hips up to meet him, thrust for thrust, but slowly. This wasn't fucking; this was love making.

I moaned and groaned, while Edward panted and groaned. We continued to thrust back and forth. No words were needed. All that needed was emotion.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and moaned into his mouth. This felt too much. Too emotional. Too much love.

I broke the kiss and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I relished in the pleasure and could feel the tightening in my stomach and knew I was close.  
"Edward please." I moaned. Edward's thrust became harder.  
"Come with me." He groaned between clenched teeth.

I couldn't hold on and let go, moaning Edward's name. I heard him groan mine, but I got lost in the sensation. I felt Edward collapse on top of me and I welcomed his weight. I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair and sighed.

"You ok?" Edward asked and lifted his head. I smiled to say yes. He smiled back and laid his head on my chest again. He has obviously got Esme off his mind. I'm glad. Edward lifted his head again and looked at me. His eyes were shining bright; not like before.

"Thank you." He said genuinely.

I couldn't help myself.

"I love you." I whispered.

Shit! His green eyes widened in surprise before a small grin played on his lips.

"I love you." He whispered back. It was my eyes that widened this time.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered. He grinned at me.

"Yes. And I have, for years." Edward admitted sheepishly. I smiled.

"So have I. Since I was about fourteen?" I admitted too. Edward smiled shyly at me and kissed me.

"So, your my girlfriend now." He grinned and then it faded. _Oh no._

"Esme would love that." Edward whispered and tears shone in his eyes. I wiped one away that fell on his cheek and took his head in my hands.

"She would want you to be happy. She was a mother to us both and I know that we will love her no matter what and even though she has been taken away from us, she will love us." I said with confidence.

Edward smiled a watery smile at me and kissed me.

"Let's just be happy. It's what she would have wanted." He whispered.

In agreement, I kissed him.

* * *

**3 Years Later.**

I had just published my fourth novel.

Life was great. I am now a married woman and a mother.

My husband, Edward Cullen, was still the man of my dreams and still had me blushing like a teenager. He was the love of my life. I looked down at my computer and smiled at the picture.

I had taken it a year ago when we took our daughter to the zoo.

Our daughter, Esme, looked exactly like Edward. She had his hair and Esme's hair colour, their eyes and even Edward's personality. She was a cheeky monkey' but I loved her. Her hair was already to her shoulders and was wavy. It was the only she got from me. Her green eyes shone bright and she was always happy.

Edward hadn't aged one bit. Still looking the same as he did three years ago. We got married a year after Esme's death on her birthday. It felt like she was there on our wedding day. And when Esme was born, I wanted her to have a part of her grandmother that she would never meet.

I looked to my left at the fourth book I had just published. It had become a huge hit all over the world and it took three years to write. I had written another two, but this one was special. I picked the book up.

I opened up the novel at the first page and saw the title.

_ A Woman Who Was Everything_

I then flicked to the second page.

_For Esme Cullen; My Mother._


End file.
